


Halusinasi

by uritaeyeon



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/M, fang just loves ying very much
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU/Fang berlari, dia kabur, hanya untuk menemui sang kekasih. Dia pergi ke tempat itu. Tempat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Ying. Mereka saling bercerita, saling mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', dengan danau sebagai saksi bahwa mereka berdua memang saling mencintai./FangYing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halusinasi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah hasil karya Animonsta Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).

Fang menghentikan laju larinya. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu tersenyum simpul saat di kejauhan tampak seorang gadis sedang berdiri di pinggir danau. Meskipun samar-samar, dia bisa tahu dengan jelas siapa gadis berkuncir dua tersebut.

Kaki-kakinya berlari kecil. Tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Jarak lima meter sebelum sampai ke tempat gadis itu berdiri, Fang memelankan langkahnya dan begitu tepat sampai di belakang tubuh mungil sang kekasih, dia memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa," ujarnya penuh rindu. Pemuda itu bisa melihat kalau pipi sang gadis merona tipis. Dia mengacak rambut kelam kekasihnya. "Ayo duduk," dia melepas pelukannya dan mengajaknya duduk di sana. Tidak tepat di pinggir danau sih, berjarak sekitar dua meter lebih dari sana.

"Kenapa kau jarang mengunjungiku lagi, Ying?" Pemuda itu memberengut. Dia mengambil batu kerikil kecil dan melemparkannya ke danau.

"Aku? Bukankah aku selalu datang? Dasar menyebalkan. Kau lupa, ya?"

"Benarkah? Ah, pasti mereka tidak memberitahukannya padaku. Apa-apaan itu. Padahal hanya kau satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya, kalau—" belum sempat Fang menyelesaikan ucapannya, kekasihnya—seorang gadis Cina bernama Ying—memotong ucapannya.

"Kau sedang tidur waktu itu, mereka tidak tega membangunkanmu."

"Oh, begitu. Cih, seharusnya mereka bilang yang sebenarnya. Tega sekali menyembunyikan fakta itu dariku," wajah kesal di wajahnya langsung berganti cerah ketika dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Tapi, selama aku bisa bertemu denganmu, aku akan tetap baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah."

"Aku kangen dengan panti. Kau pernah ke sana lagi?" Fang merapatkan dirinya pada sang gadis. Dia menyelipkan anak rambut Ying yang beterbangan ke belakang telinga gadis itu. Dalam hati dia memuji kecantikan perempuan yang sudah dikenalnya sejak dia belum mengenal kekejaman dunia. Anak perempuan polos yang satu panti dengannya.

"Aku belum sempat. Makanya kau harus cepat sembuh. Nanti kita ke sana lagi."

Pemuda itu mengernyit tak suka. Tatapannya menajam. "Siapa yang bilang aku sakit? Aku tidak sakit sama sekali. Mereka berlebihan. Aku saja tidak boleh bertemu denganmu. Siapa mereka berani melarangku bertemu dengan kekasihku sendiri?"

"Pelankan suaramu, Fang."

"Ying." Pemuda itu mengambil kedua tangan sang gadis dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia menatap langsung kedua netra abu-abu yang selalu memesonanya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selalu dan selamanya." Meskipun terdengar klise, tapi itu memang benar adanya. Ditinggal meninggal oleh kedua orang tuanya pada usia lima tahun membuat pemuda itu sangat terpukul. Setelah itu dia pun dimasukkan ke panti karena dia sudah tak punya kerabat lagi. Kedua orang tuanya anak tunggal dan nenek atau kakeknya sudah tak ada.

Di sanalah dia bertemu dengan Ying. Gadis yang berhasil membuatnya kembali tersenyum sejak orang tuanya membawa kebahagiaannya ke surga nun jauh di sana.

"Aku percaya. Aku juga selalu mencintaimu, Fang."

Jika aku harus melewati ini, tidak apa-apa.

Asal aku bisa bertemu dengan Ying, aku rela melakukan apa saja agar bisa bersamanya.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Halusinasi © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

"Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu," pemuda itu mengambil salah satu tangan kekasihnya dan menggenggamnya lembut. Kepalanya menunduk, memainkan jari sang gadis. "Beberapa hari yang lalu dokter mengambil kacamataku. Sekarang aku tidak bisa melihat seperti biasanya. Bagaimana aku bisa membaca kalau seperti ini?"

"Kok bisa begitu?"

"Katanya kacamata itu berbahaya untukku. Ayolah, memangnya kacamata itu racun tikus? Mereka memang aneh. Terus ketika aku protes, mereka malah bilang, 'Kami tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Jadi kami terpaksa menyita kacamatamu, Fang'. Begitu katanya," bibir pemuda itu mengerucut sebal. Sementara itu kedua tangannya masih asyik memainkan jemari lentik gadis bernama Ying tersebut.

"Memangnya ada peristiwa apa? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

Fang menghela napas panjang. Dia memutar bola matanya. "Suruh siapa tidak mengunjungiku."

"Jangan ngambek dong. Maaf aku tidak mengunjungi."

Namun sejurus kemudian, pemuda itu malah tersenyum senang. Dia mendongak, menatap langit berhiaskan kapas putih melayang di atasnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku lupa. Tapi waktu itu aku menyadari bahwa ada perban yang melapisi pergelangan tanganku. Ketika perban itu dibuka, ada beberapa goresan yang tidak aku mengerti di sana."

"Kenapa sampai diperban? Kau terluka?"

Satu jitakan pelan mendarat di kepala Ying. Pemuda yang beretnis sama dengan gadis itu pun tersenyum gemas. "Kan aku sudah bilang aku lupa. Tapi mereka bilang tak apa-apa. Jadi ya sudah, aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

"Kau suka?"

Alis pemuda itu bertautan. "Apanya? Kalau dirimu sih iya. Bukan suka lagi, Ying."

"Bukan itu. Kau suka kita di sini? Mengobrol berdua dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama?"

Tangan pemuda yang awalnya dia gunakan untuk memainkan jemari sang kekasih pun beralih menuju pundak gadis itu. Dia menarik tubuh mungil kekasihnya agar lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Aku suka," bisiknya pelan, "sangat suka. Aku ingin selamanya di sini bersamamu."

**X.x.X**

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan membalas sapa pada setiap orang yang mereka kenal. Belum lagi hampir semua perawat di sana tahu kalau Boboiboy dan Yaya seminggu sekali pergi ke tempat ini. Pasangan muda-mudi itu memang kawan yang setia. Bahkan kalau ada sesuatu, pasti mereka berdua—entah Boboiboy atau Yaya—yang akan dihubungi lebih dulu oleh pihak sana.

Hari ini sang gadis membawa sebuket bunga lili putih di tangannya—meskipun dia tahu sudah tidak ada vas bunga lagi di kamar itu. Dia sempatkan dulu mampir ke toko bunga saat di jalan tadi.

"Kalian berdua!" seseorang berperawakan besar berlari kecil menghampiri mereka berdua. Seseorang yang mereka kenal sebagai Dokter Gopal, dokter yang merawat teman mereka yang sedang sakit.

"To-tolong kami."

Mereka berdua saling pandang. Si pemuda angkat bicara duluan, "Memangnya kenapa, Dok?"

"Kami hanya meninggalkannya setengah jam. Tapi saat kembali dia sudah tak ada di kamarnya. Tim medis sudah dikerahkan untuk mencarinya, bahkan temanku juga mencarinya dengan mobil pribadi. Aku sendiri tidak bisa mencarinya karena aku masih ada pasien lain. Kalian, aku mohon dengan sangat, tolong cari anak itu. Kami—aku—takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya lagi."

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, kedua teman dari seseorang bernama Fang itu langsung melesat pergi dari hadapan sang dokter.

**X.x.X**

"Kau ingat bagaimana kita bisa menjadi dekat sampai seperti ini?" Fang mengelus rambut sang gadis. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Ying yang menyandar pada bahunya. Tangannya mengelus tanpa henti, sedangkan tatapan lurus ke depan, menatap udara kosong di hadapannya.

"Aku ingat. Waktu itu, di hari kelima kau tinggal di panti, aku menemukanmu menangis di bawah pohon. Aku yang selesai bermain dengan teman-temanku penasaran dengan suara yang berasal dari belakang panti sampai akhirnya aku mengetahui bahwa anak baru sedang menangis sendirian di sana."

"Setelah itu kau memaksaku bercerita, kan? Aku pun mau tak mau menceritakan semuanya—dan setelah aku selesai, kau memelukku. Pelukan hangat yang akhirnya kembali kurasakan. Aku merasa nyaman, sampai akhirnya aku ketiduran karena terlalu lelah menangis," bibirnya tersenyum getir. Mengingat peristiwa itu mau tak mau membuka luka lama saat kedua orang tuanya tewas karena kapal yang mereka tumpangi tenggelam.

"Sejak saat itu, aku ingin selalu mengenalmu. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Karena kita sama-sama kesepian—kita semua bersama anak panti lainnya. Aku bersedia menjadi sandaranmu. Kita menjadi dekat dari hari ke hari sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu ketika kita menginjak bangku menengah atas."

Pemuda itu terdiam. Tangannya yang bebas menggenggam salah satu tangan kekasihnya dan mengusapnya penuh kasih sayang. "Aku lebih dulu mencintaimu. Sebelum itu, jauh sebelum SMA, aku sudah mencintaimu."

Kekasihnya tak membalas. Dia tak mendapati respon apapun dari gadis itu. Nihil.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Pemuda itu menatap pemandangan di depannya heran. Dahinya mengernyit tak paham. "Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa ... kenapa setiap aku mengingatmu, dadaku tiba-tiba merasa sesak? Aku merasa seolah-olah terhimpit sesuatu. Tubuhku juga selalu bergetar, seperti orang yang ketakutan."

Fang berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Dan tanpa sadar aku rasakan air mataku mengalir. Setelah itu, aku tak ingat apapun. Semuanya _blank_. Kenapa aku bisa merasakan hal seperti itu? Apa kau tahu jawabannya, Ying?"

Sama seperti sebelumnya, dia tak mendengar kekasihnya itu bergumam atau berkata sesuatu untuk meresponnya, bahkan ketika sekarang dia menanyakan pertanyaan pada sang gadis.

"Ying?"

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu merindukanku?"

Helaan napas lega terdengar darinya. Baginya, suara Ying bahkan lebih indah dari apapun. Awalnya dia takut gadis itu tertidur atau apa, ternyata Ying mungkin memikirkan jawaban yang bagus untuk meresponnya.

"Mungkin. Mungkin karena kau selalu di benakku dan aku tak bisa menghapusnya barang sedikit pun?"

**X.x.X**

Mobil sedan itu melaju kencang membelah Pulau Rintis di tengah terik matahari siang ini. Sepasang sahabat duduk berdua di sana, sama-sama menampilkan ekspresi wajah kalut dan cemas. Bahkan sang gadis tak bisa berhenti menggigit kukunya dari tadi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa saja menimpa kawan baiknya.

Kendaraan roda empat itu berhenti mendadak—membuat kedua penumpang di dalamnya sempat terhempas ke depan sebelum kembali ke posisi semula. Mereka terjebak lampu merah.

Pemuda yang duduk di belakang kemudi itu sendiri hanya bisa memukul setirnya kesal. Topi yang biasa dia pakai bahkan sampai dia lempar ke jok belakang. Suara erangan pun keluar dari bibirnya. "Sial! Ke mana dia pergi? Kalau sampai dia terlibat dalam sesuatu yang berbahaya seperti waktu itu, akan kupindahkan dia ke kamar yang lebih ketat pengawasannya."

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Aku terus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk saat Fang di luar sana. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padanya," Yaya hampir menangis—tidak, matanya kini sudah basah. Dia terlalu kalut, pikirannya mendadak penuh oleh nama seorang pemuda.

Namun, tiba-tiba gadis berkerudung itu mengingat sesuatu. Dia menepuk pundak Boboiboy penuh ekspetasi. "Tempat pertemuan terakhir mereka."

"Apa?" Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Sebentar—tunggu dulu, apa maksud Yaya itu ...

"Danau—danau di pinggiran kota. Iya, kan? Dia pasti ke sana! Fang pasti pergi menemui Ying di sana!"

Tepat ketika Yaya berteriak seperti itu, lampu berubah menjadi hijau dan mobil itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi dibanding sebelumnya.

**X.x.X**

"Ying? Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku sudah bercerita panjang lebar. Bukannya meres—"

"Aku mau pergi ya."

"A-apa?" Fang menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya kaget. Dia melepaskan rangkulannya dan menegakkan kepalanya. Apa yang baru saja dia dengar? Ying mau pergi?

"Pergi? Kau mau pergi ke mana? Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon," Fang menggenggam erat kedua tangan gadis itu. Dia tidak mau ada orang yang pergi lagi. Sudah cukup kedua orang tuanya pergi, kenapa gadis itu juga harus meninggalkannya?

"Tapi kau tidak boleh ikut."

"Kenapa?" Pemuda itu ikut berdiri sama seperti kekasihnya. Matanya bergerak panik. Dia mencengkeram pundak sang gadis keras. "Kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau tidak boleh pergi."

Fang menatap kekasihnya tak percaya saat gadis itu menggeleng dan melepaskan cengkeramannya. Kedua netranya menangkap senyuman simpul di bibir sang gadis. Kakinya melangkah maju saat kaki gadis itu pun melangkah mundur ke arah danau.

"Kalau kau pergi, aku juga pergi."

"Tidak boleh."

"Aku tidak mau sendirian, Ying."

"Dasar bodoh ..."

Setetes air mata jatuh menyusuri pipi sang pemuda—dia menghapusnya kasar. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan sang gadis dan menggenggamnya erat. Tatapannya terfokus pada sepasang abu-abu di balik kacamata tanpa bingkai itu. Dia terus memerhatikan wajah orang yang dia cintai, tak menghiraukan rasa dingin yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin ikut."

"Tapi aku tak mengajakmu."

"Biarkan. Pokoknya aku ingin bersamamu."

Kedua telinga pemuda itu samar-samar mendengar suara laki-laki dan perempuan yang meneriakkan namanya. Namun dia tak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan adalah gadis yang sekarang tangannya sedang dia genggam erat itu.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Fang tersenyum tulus. Saat itu juga kedua matanya kembali basah.

"Iya," sekarang dia mulai menggigil kedinginan, "tidak apa-apa ..."

Di matanya, dia melihat Ying sedang membalas senyumnya. Tapi penglihatannya mulai samar. Tepat sebelum kegelapan merenggutnya, dia berkata—

—"Aku mencintaimu."

...

Mereka telat. Boboiboy dan Yaya telat menemukannya. Mereka yakin kalau mereka tadi menangkap suara sesuatu yang jatuh ke dalam danau. Namun setelah mereka menghampiri pinggir danau, yang tersisa hanyalah riak kecil—tanda kalau memang ada sesuatu yang jatuh ke sana.

Mereka berdua menangis. Merasa gagal sebagai kawan baik.

Ternyata memang Fang tidak dapat melupakan Ying sedikit pun.

Tentu saja. Kalau pemuda itu bisa melupakan kekasihnya dan bangkit kembali setelah kematian sang gadis enam bulan lalu, kejadian ini tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Fang tidak akan mungkin dirawat agar 'sehat' kembali.

Dia tidak mungkin dipindahkan ke kamar tanpa jendela.

Semua percobaan bunuh diri itu tentu tidak akan dilakukannya. Apalagi para dokter yang menanganinya semakin khawatir, itulah mengapa kacamatanya diambil. Mereka tak mau jika lensa kacamata yang tipis itu dijadikan alat pengiris nadi, sama seperti vas bunga yang sengaja dia pecahkan.

Sepertinya pemuda itu hanya ingin istirahat secepatnya.

...

Jika aku harus **melewati ini** , tidak apa-apa.

(Jika aku harus **bunuh diri** , tidak apa-apa)

Asal aku bisa bertemu dengan Ying, aku rela **melakukan apa saja** agar bisa bersamanya.

(Asal aku bisa bertemu dengan Ying, aku rela **mati** agar bisa bersamanya)

...

Delusi: _n Psi_ pengalaman indra tanpa adanya perangsang pada alat indra yang bersangkutan, misal **mendengar suara tanpa ada sumber suara tersebut** —diambil dari KBBI.

**The End**


End file.
